Slayers vs Royals
by 2cool4school
Summary: B, A, R are the Slayer Sisters; feared and deadly vamp slayers. E, Em, J are the Royals; the Princes of the vamp world. The only way they can be Kings are to fnd their singers; which just happen to be the enemy. RatedM co author Natahliah
1. Chapter 1

Slayers vs Royals

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

* * *

A slayers work is never easy, never fun and always painful – or so I've heard. The slayers who have no partners think so anyways, but being apart of the Slayer Sisters has never once been difficult, boring…sometimes painful if you get hit or bitten; but I have my sisters there to take care of me, so it doesn't matter.

The Slayer Sisters consist of Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella, and Mary Alice Brandon, but she won't be so nice as to tell you to just call her Alice. We were put together when we all first arrived here – in the same year – this was uncommon though, nothing like this has ever happened. 3 slayers ascending in the same year provoked fear in the eyes of the supernatural, but we were seen as a blessing from other slayers.

Although I am the middle sister, I was the first to ascend in the year. I was 11 when it happened; my father was taken away by creatures that I now know are vampires because he impregnated a werewolf and she gave birth to a half vampire, half werewolf; she gave birth to me. My mother was killed and I have no idea what happened to my father. When they tried to attack me that night, all I could think of doing was shielding me; I had to find something to protect me. In the blink of an eye, all the vampires were on the ground in a pile of ashes. My father as already gone, that I knew for certain – I saw him being dragged away from my mother and I, so I knew that he was safe, for the time being anyways.

I was found the next day, sitting beside my mothers body, crying and bleeding from the attack on my family, when she found me. My mentor and adopted mother, Carissa Vise. I spent 3 months training by myself, lonely and sad because this isn't what I had wanted my life to be.

Rose was the next to ascend. She was 12 and was coming home from a friends house when she was gained up on by a group of drunken men. She, like I, knew she had to do something to protect her, and just like that the men dropped to the ground in a momentary paralysis giving her enough time to run away and escape.

She was found by Carissa too, only she was found crying in her room. She was taken from her house, and brought into the slayers safe house to be with me; we were known as the Slayer Sisters – the Trouble Twins during our first few months of training together. We quickly turned into the deadliest fighters they had ever seen; we were taught self defense and several different forms of fighting and martial arts. We did schooling over computers and night school.

After 7 months of training together, and 10 months of my training, we were joined by Alice. She became our third sister, and rumor of the third Slayer Sister went around quicker then Rose's ascending had gone.

Alice's father had been killed in a car accident when she was very young, but she first ascended at the age of 9. Her gift is of sight; she had a dream of her mother and her being attacked at the park, only to be saved by a strange lady before she could be killed. The next day, her mother took her to the park, where the man from her dream was waiting in the forest and got her mother first. We were close enough to Alice's home that Carissa got there just as he sank his teeth into Alice's neck; she killed him and tried to suck out as much venom as she could, but left Alice with venom in her still.

Alice became part vamp after her attack, but didn't seem to mind it. Her visions became clearer, and started to occur more frequently then just dreams because of the venom but she thought it was cool; and seeing our sister happy made Rose and I happy.

We continued our training together and now, 9 years later Rose is 21, I'll be 20 in 5 days and Alice is 18. Slayers ascend again on their 20 birthday; it marks the end of their aging, the final maturing of our gift and full control over our gift. With Rose's final ascend she is able to paralyze anyone in a 50foot radius of her and she can control the paralysis for as long as she needs.

Our gifts and fighting skills are well known; we are the most skilled, and most feared of all the slayers in the world. At the age of 15 we had a final test; the test to see if our training had paid off, and if we were strong enough to go out into battle and do missions. The oldest slayers from around the world came; we did our tests perfectly, answered each question in perfect detail and did any combat or defense move with precision, we handled each weapon perfectly.

We were told that we had completed all sections of the test with perfection and named the best fighters and most lethal of all slayers to ever ascend. When this news was spread to the supernatural world, warrants were immediately set on us; but no one was ever able to complete their mission, and we would kill them all.

Today's mission, killing one of the Royals advisors went flawlessly; we were in and out in a matter of minutes. He had no protection and barley put up a fight once he realized who we were. We made sure to leave a message for the Royals; they had been our mission. We are the strongest and deadliest, they al thought we were most capable to handle them. Ever since we passed our testing, we have been collecting information, doing undercover work; we knew what they looked like, what they sounded like and their weekly routines.

Tonight just happened to be the night that we would make our move; we would go undercover at a vamp-bar they dined at frequently; it served all kinds of blood, and tonight we were going undercover as their personal waitresses. We weren't allowed to kill them yet; we just had to get as much information on them as possible. We will be equipped with weapons for this mission, should anything go wrong, and by the end of the year, we will hopefully be ready to take down the Royals in the comfort of their own little palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers vs. Royals

Chapter 2

* * *

EPOV

"Prince Edward, your brothers request your presence in the main conference room." I shut off my radio and followed one of the many servants out of my study and into the conference room. My 'brothers' Emmett and Jasper were already there waiting for me, along with a few other servants and a few of our advisors. I noticed, however, that our advisor James was missing.

"Edward, there has been more trouble with these damn Slayer Sisters. I'm sure you've noticed that James is not present. His ashes were found in one of our storage buildings with a message to us."

My brother Jasper handed me the note that was left, I wasn't sure if I should be frightened or excited about their message.

Royals,

We'll be seeing you very soon; bet on that.

Watch your step and your drinks.

Much love, Slayer Sisters.

"What is it supposed to mean 'watch what you drink?'" I asked. Many stories have been told able these girls; they're the most beautiful people to set foot on Earth; they are more deadly then any vampire.

The one with the death shield has always intrigued me the most; I have found her scent on several notes left for us and matched it to people that have been around us the last few years. They have been watching us and we know they have, we just haven't been able to tell which ones they were. She can block mental attacks from the stories, and I have encountered a young woman whose thoughts I cannot read; but we could not be sure if it was her or not, I couldn't even catch a glimpse of her to know what she looks like; but I'm damn sure it was her.

"They might just mean watch where we feed. We know that they follow us around; we just haven't been able to tell who they are yet. We are each draw to one of their scents, and they always follow us in very public places, meaning they have no intention of trying to kill us yet. But either way that does not matter; we will just have to be more careful while out hunting." Jasper was always the most rational of us. He was the brains, Emmett was brawn and I was speed and fighting. We each have our strengths, and we are the most powerful of all vampires around the world; but the slayers have enough skill to rival us.

"Well Esme came and talked to me earlier today about bringing a guard or two with us to the bar tonight. I don't know about you, but that would just be annoying as hell; and apparently there are 3 new vampire waitresses. I have specifically requested that they be assigned to our table; get to know the new vamps in town and all."

"Maybe get some lovin' tonight too from the new girls" of course that would be Emmett's true intention with these girls.

This will be a good night, being a Royal certainly has its advantages; we have female vampires throwing themselves at us, for vampires who can't sleep, we certainly spend a lot of time in our bedrooms. Emmett constantly has to buy a new bed because of his night time activities.

Three new girls means one for each of us; which is why Emmett is so excited to leave for this vamp-bar tonight. Even though we go every Friday for the last 10 years in hopes to find a mate, we never leave home empty handed, and tonight definitely won't be any different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bar was always crowded by a lot of single vampires; a lot of them come just in hopes of seeing the Royals. The females come from all over the world to see if they could be our mate or be taken home with us at the very least.

The run from the palace to the bar only took us 10 minutes; we dressed up fairly nice for tonight. Whenever we go out, we always have to dress up a bit and with 3 new female waitresses to deal with, that statement dress to impress has never been truer.

We arrived and got our usual table, right near the bar, but directly infront of the stage. We were soon greeted by the 3 new waitresses, and Tanya; a girl I had taken home several times in the past.

"Hello Princes Emmett, Edward and Jasper. These are the newest waitresses that you requested; Rose, Bella and Alice." She winked at me before leaving, she was always telling me how much she liked me, but she only liked the fact that she could become a ruler of the vampires, so I stopped bringing her back with me for obvious reasons.

"Hello Royals; what can we get you?" The girl introduced as Bella asked. She leaned forward a bit while talking to me and that's when I smelt it. The scent from the note, the scent I had caught so many times before. And now she was standing right infront of me and for some reason, I didn't think I could ever hurt her; instead, I wanted to bring her home with us tonight.

Werewolves and vampires all have 2 things in common; 1, we are all hunted by slayers and 2, we have unique ways of recognizing our mates. Werewolves imprint on the person who can make their race stronger while vampire's mates start to glow when they meet. And now Bella was glowing blue…my singer was a slayer, she was one of the Slayer Sisters. (Singers are the same things as imprint in this story.)

Jasper and Emmett's thoughts were both mirroring mine. The Royals had just found our mates and they were our enemies. I gave them warning glances, but I saw Bella's face drop in worry, she must be catching on…shit.

Jasper seemed to notice this too and quickly thought of something to say, "We will take 3 mountain lions. I've already had my share of blood today"

The blonde's face, Rose, dropped into a look of disgust before she could compose herself again. They walked away and I felt a tug in my chest; it was like a pain in my chest that didn't want her to leave. Dammit; this would mean having to take them with us…

"Guy I found my mate; judging by your thoughts, I'm not the only one who with a slayer for a singer. What do we do? We know what happened to Charlie when he was taken from his singer and daughter; taken from Renee and Bella."

Charlie, Bella's dad, was taken away from mating with an imprint, and giving birth to Bella, the strongest fighter of all the slayers. When the guard killed Renee, Charlie got so upset he turned himself over to the slayers…but made them promise to never tell Bella. We couldn't let something like that happen, we needed a plan, we would have to take them with us.

They both nodded their heads, but Emmett was the one to come up with the plan. All we had to do was wait for tomorrow night and then we would have our mates in our arms. They just won't be too happy about it; and I don't need to be a psychic to no that.

The girls talked to us a bit, I think they know that we knew who they were, but they didn't say anything and neither did we; but I did noticed that Alice spent a lot of hr time looking at Jasper…winning her over wouldn't be very hard. Rose would always glance at Emmett but didn't say much and Bella rarely looked at me or anyone else, she just stood there looking bored and making small comments to Alice or Rose.

I went outside to clear my head a bit, only to find Bella standing against the wall silently cursing and talking to herself.

"Shit they know…what the hell…he's planning something…Alice, how could she?"

I cleared my throat and she turned around quick as a vampire…not surprising seeing as her mom and dad are what made her into the creature she is today.

"Well hello Royal. I was wondering when one of you would come and talk to us about this little situation…took you long enough though." Her little smirk and fighting stance was incredibly sexy and the little black skirt and tight black t-shirt she was wearing wasn't helping my self control.

The only way to make a singer truly yours is to give eachother your love bite; a small bite on the left side of your chest, above our hearts. Her shirt had a deep v-cut that exposed her cleavage and right where her love bite will be…and all I had to do was pin her to the wall and take a little bite, and she would be forever marked as mine…it would be so simple but it was something I couldn't do right now, not while she's armed and her sisters are here.

I took a few steps forward so that I was standing right infront of her. I reached up to stroke her face with my hand when she shoved me backwards. "I don't think so bloodsucker; nice try though. How about you tell me why you're here and then we go back inside and pretend nothing happened, and when the time comes, I'll make sure you're death is as quick and painless as possible." She smirked again; this time she was completely against the wall.

My self control was slowly slipping and before she could register what happened I pinned her against the wall, her hands above her hand, and smiled back at her. She growled at me and started struggling to try and get away from me so I tightened my grip on her wrists and pressed my body even closer to hers. I brushed my lips across her jaw, down her neck and to her ear.

"You are my singer Bella. You belong to me; just as your sisters belong to my brothers. We will get you, and you will be ours; its fate and it's a battle you will not be able to win." I whispered in her ear, in between little nibbles on her earlobe.

She started laughing and dark and humorous laugh. "I will never be yours; I would rather die then belong to you."

Although it was the expected reaction, it still hurt to hear her say it. My mood quickly changed from calm and lustful to angered and needing. I tightened my grip on her, pressed her against the wall till the point that she couldn't move an inch either way and pressed my lips against hers.

I took hold of both her hands in one of mine and moved my other to cup her face and keep it in place. I licked and nibbled on her bottom lip and felt her lips parting. I started nibbling harder and soon felt her lips moving against mine. Her body went limp and she started moving her lips quicker against mine.

I smiled into our kiss, and she took this time to bite down on my lip and tongue as hard as she could; because she had some vampire venom in her, the bite hurt a lot and I jumped back with a yelp of pain and surprise. Bella started chuckling but her eyes and face held anger and satisfaction.

"I told you; I would rather die. Get over yourself Cullen." She smirked again and walked away before I could move. I would definitely have a hard time winning her over; I just hope that Emmett and Jasper will have better luck. But Bella will be mine; I will win her over…I just need to come up with a different way of figuring out how.

I got my brothers and left; they told me that Alice and Rose had been rather cold to them, but they managed to have a conversation with them. I told them about my confrontation with Bella and they just laughed; Emmett actually called her an angry puppy. Which I understand her being part wolf and all but I hit him for it anyways, sending him soaring into a brick wall.

We started making plans on how to do this; Jasper and Emmett kept up appearances, pretending not to know who they really were and told them about our plan to go on a big hunting trip in a small town near hear. They invited Rose and Alice; because the 3 girls were posing as vampires, so they figured it would be the perfect time to set up the trap. Hopefully Bella wouldn't figure that out, and would fall for the trap.

The one thing I wasn't able to get out of my mind for the rest of that night was her face, her lips, her body. The way her body felt against mine and how her lips moved with mine. It would be the longest day of my existence, but soon I will have my Bella back. And until then, I would have to make due with her memories…


	3. Chapter 3

Slayers vs Royals

Chapter 3

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, where were you? The boys told us they were going on a big hunting trip with a few members of their guard tomorrow in the human's territory!"

How do I tell them that Edward cornered me, pinned me against the wall and told me that I was his singer?

"Um, I don't know how liable that is going to be…it could be a trap. I went outside for a few minutes and Edward came out. He said he knew who I was; he said I was his singer, that I belong to him in the same way you belong to his brother's. If all of that is true, this could just be a trap; and even if the singer part isn't true, they know we'll come to try and stop them."

"Bella, what happened when you were outside? Your hair is all messed up and you have red marks on your wrists so don't say nothing happened. I know something did!"

"He um, pinned me against the wall and uh…he kissed me. I tried to get away but he had all his weight on me and I couldn't do anything so I kissed back and then bit him really hard and kicked him off of me!"

Their eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their head and just when I thought they would burst out laughing they started fuming.

"He did WHAT?"

"Rose, calm down. Yes he kissed me, he said I was his singer and that both of you were his brothers singers…he said that he would get us, I just don't know how. So this could be a trap or his brother's just might not be that smart."

I know as well as they did that we would have to go anyways, just in case they did go; I just didn't want Rose or Alice to get hurt. And for Christ sake's it's my birthday in 5 days!

"Girls, you know we're going to have to go investigate this; we need to make sure that they aren't really going on a hunting trip. They know our scent and what we look like now, so we'll have to do a stake-out. I'll even bring the coffee!"

Alice and her coffee; she likes doing stake-outs but I don't really know why. But she sure as hell doesn't need coffee; it gets her wound up and she can't focus as well and if it is a trap then she won't be able to fight and defend herself as easily. And I just know Rose is thinking the same thing as I am by the creases in her forehead.

"Alice you know how you get when you have coffee so I'm sorry sweetie but no. No coffee for this stake-out. If it's a trap and we get caught, we'll need to at full potential, not hyper as hell and bouncing around. But you're right; we do need to go and check it out."

Dammit. Why can't they just listen to me for once? When we get caught; I'll most defiantly be the one to say 'told you so.'

We're going to get caught; I just know it. And then Alice, Rose and I will have to spend my 20 birthday in the palace; and I'll have to do my final ascend in a house full of vampires.

"But you guys; my birthday is in a few days. My final ascending is Wednesday; if this is a trap, it'll happen around a bunch of bloodsuckers."

One again; their faces were shocked, but this time there was fear in their eyes. If I was to come into contact with another creature of the supernatural during my ascending then it would make them stronger, it would increase their gift, their speed – everything. And the last thing a slayer needs is a more powerful vampire because of their ascend.

"If it is a trap, if we are caught, we could just sit with Bella in a room with her birthday; we'll keep watch over you during your ascend, we won't let anyone come near you."

I nodded my head; there was no way I could have them change their minds about this. We were as good as screwed…the Slayer Sisters; captured by the Royals. This is just fucking great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lets go girls; time to find out if it's a trap or not…you got all the weapons?"

Alice and I nodded our heads and left the house. We explained to everyone the situation; except for the fact that I was kissed and that there was a possibility of us being there singers. Which, if you think about it, is really weird; the Slayer Sisters are the singers for the Royals…the odds in that happening are very slim in my mind.

We got in our car and took off towards the human territory; the malls and markets that we get food and clothes from. We decided last night that we would set up watch on top of the mall so that we could still see what was going on around us and it would be more difficult for them to find us because of the wind and the height.

Once we got there, we set up our equipment; blankets, food, hot chocolate and our binoculars. We had our weapons strapped in different places of our bodies and venom coated daggers lying beside us.

We waited half an hour before I spotted Emmett down on the sidewalk looking towards his left. I turned my head ad found what he was looking at; Edward was looking right at me with Jasper beside him.

"Girls; we have a problem. They found us. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are all down there looking at us. I told you it was a trap! We need to go!"

"Ok, ok hurry; gather up the equipment. We'll leave through the back of the mall and., if necessary; we'll try to fight them off. Bella do you see any other vamps down there with them?"

"No, I only see them; but they're walking into the mall. Alice we need one of your visions anytime now. We need to no what's going to happen; what's the best way to leave here without being caught?"

Alice's face went blank, searching through different escape possibilities. Rose darted over to the side of the building, scanning the streets below us. I heard a faint 'shit' come from her mouth as she did a quick scan of the streets on all four sides of the building.

"There isn't a way to leave without getting caught. Look in the streets; the Royals have a bunch of their guards lining up at each side of the building now...they were hidden in the shadows in the alleys."

"Dammit! Rose quick, get out your phone send Carissa a text. Tell her to wait a week if we can't get out by then, send the reinforcements."

Rose quickly took out her phone and was clicking away at the buttons when three flashes of white suddenly appeared in front of us; Emmett in front of Rose, Jasper in front of Alice; who starring at each other with a look of…lust? Shit.

"Tsk, tsk. You girls should know that I'm a mind reader remember? It wouldn't be very smart to send that text Rosalie now would it? Seeing as how we know your plan know and if your 'reinforcements' came, they wouldn't even make it inside the palace walls." He paused for a second and gave Emmett a nod, who took the phone from Rose, and then picked her up over her shoulder.

Jasper, just as quick, threw Alice over her should – who didn't put up much of a fight – and then Edward came infront of me. Before he could throw my over his shoulder I threw a punch, hitting him square in the jaw. Edward let out a small growl and grabbed my wrists with more force then necessary, and pulled me into his chest.

"You better be more respectful my angel, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" He squeezed my wrists tighter to make a point; even though it hurt like hell I didn't let it show on my face, but I knew Jasper could feel my pain – god damn empathic vampire.

Speaking of Jasper; Rose and Alice had both passed out in the boys arms, leaving me with a very drowsy feeling – he put them to sleep and now was trying the same thing with me. I fought as hard as I could against the sudden need to sleep but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold up much longer.

Before I allowed myself to pass out I sent a glare to Jasper and then looked back at Edward, "I will never respect a bloodsucking jackass like you; so instead of trying to break my wrist, you might as well just kill me."

Then I allowed myself to pass out, but not before hearing a low growl from Edward and dropping into his awaiting arms. The blackness was very comforting, but Edward's arms were the only thing that kept me from having a peaceful sleep; I would die from exhaustion if this is the way I would have to sleep for the next few nights.

A/N PLEASE READ:

Ok the first 3 chapters of my newest story; hope you liked it!

The more updates I get, the quicker I will post the next chapter; just so you all know!


	4. Chapter 4

Slayers vs Royals

Chapter 4

EPOV

* * *

Bella collapsed into my arms, and I picked her up and carried her bridal style to the palace. We jumped off the roof and into the ally behind the mall and took off through the underground tunnels. Once again, I couldn't help but be pleased at how right my slayer felt in my arms. How is it that my enemy was also my angel? This I would never understand; but I was damn happy it did happen.

The run from the mall to our bedrooms only took 10 minutes. My brothers and I wished eachother luck, we would meet up later to discuss progress; Alice and Jasper would most definitely hit it off, we all knew that. Rose was very hostile, but Jasper could feel the lust coming from her whenever she was near Emmett; Bella however, hated us. That's all Jasper got from her, annoyance and hatred.

It would take awhile for Bella to warm up to me; but that doesn't mean I won't touch and kiss my angel, my Bella, and she'll just have to accept that because I'm stronger and faster then her, and she's just so damn…irresistible.

I set Bella down in my bed and went outside and down the hall to Jasper's room. "Hey bro, can you give Bella an energy boost? I want to wake her up but kinda can't with your sleeping spell on her…" Jasper gave me a quick nod and smirked at me. "There, she should be up in a few seconds." I nodded at him and then ran back into my room, just in time to see Bella trying to lift the window open.

I raced over to the window, placed my arms around her waist and flipped her over so her back was pressed to the wall. I pinned my arms on either side of her stomach against the wall and pressed my body up to hers.

"You won't be able to escape from me that easily my angel; you're going to be her for a while now. You belong to me remember? There is no way I'll let you leave me." I placed my lips to her ears and started kissing her ear lobe, then down her neck and across her jaw line. She let out a small moan, and this time she wasn't faking it…I smiled into the crook of her neck where I started placing open-mouthed kisses across her neck and shoulder until I felt a knee collide with my stomach.

"Fuck! What the hell?"

She just smiled at me and shoved me backwards, walking over to the other side of the room without taking her eyes off me.

"I told you I wasn't yours; that I would rather die; you're a disgusting bloodsucking monster." The fact that I was insulted didn't really bother me much; it was how I felt about myself most days but hearing it from her made it seem so much more realistic and it hurt a lot more.

I slid down to the floor and leaned against the wall; so maybe I was using her insult to my advantage, but this way she would get closer and I would be able to hold her again.

"You're my singer Bella; you might be fighting it now, but we were made for eachother. You were created for me and me alone, I have been searching for you for over 100 years and I will not give up on you, eventually I will win you over…but you're right…I am a monster."

I hung my head and rested my forehead against my knees. I heard Bella's footsteps coming closer to me and heard her let out a huff of annoyance and guilt. "Listen Edward; whether or not I'm your singer doesn't change anything – you're still my enemy. I'm sorry for offending you, but you do kill people…"

She bent down so she was right infront of me and hesitantly put her hand on my arm; I jumped out of my little ball against the wall and sprung forward landing on top of Bella on the ground. I smirked down at her flustered and angered expression; she looks real sexy when she's angry.

Last time I tried kissing her she bit me, the he kneed me in the stomach when I was kissing her neck; but now that I'm lying on top, there's only so much movement she could make…and I won't let her get away this time.

BPOV

I woke up with a sudden burst of energy, at first I thought it was weird, until I realized it was Jasper's doing; god damn vamp. I looked around the room quickly, not paying attention to what it looked like, just that it was empty and there's a window about 10feet from the bed I was laying in.

When I realized the room was empty I jumped out and darted for the window. I pulled it open and had half my body out the window when I felt cold hands grip my waist, sending an electric shock through my body, and pull me out of the window and pin me flat against the wall with their body. The feel of his boy felt perfect against mine; almost like our bodies were made to fit together like some kind of puzzle…until I looked up and saw Edward staring back down at me.

Oh shit.

"You won't be able to escape from me that easily my angel; you're going to be her for a while now. You belong to me remember? There is no way I'll let you leave me." I rolled my eyes and was just about to groan when I felt his lips go to my ear lobe. He started kissing and licking at the skin between my ear lobe and my jaw line. This time, his touch felt good, it felt right, and I couldn't suppress the moan. I felt him smile against my check as be started kissing and sucking down my jaw line to my shoulder.

As good as this felt, and as much as I wanted to give in, he was a vamp, my enemy and although part of my enjoyed this and didn't want it to stop, a bigger part of me felt disgusted that this monster was touching me like this. I brought my knee up, thankful that he place his legs inbetween mine, and kneed him as high up as I could get. He stumbled back a bit and started shouting.

"Fuck! What the hell?" he glared at me and tried to pin me against the wall again. I gave him a small innocent smile and then shoved him to the side and walked to the other side of the room as quick as I could while walking backwards so I could watch him.

"I told you I wasn't yours; that I would rather die; you're a disgusting bloodsucking monster." I watched as his face fell a bit; maybe I hit a nerve? Good.

He stumbled back against the wall and slid down to the ground. He stared blankly at the wall with a sad expression on his face. "You're my singer Bella; you might be fighting it now, but we were made for eachother. You were created for me and me alone, I have been searching for you for over 100 years and I will not give up on you, eventually I will win you over…but you're right…I am a monster."

Dammit; why did I feel so bad? He was miserable, completely off guard…I could easily kill him now but instead all I feel is guilt and sadness…and the need to see his smile again.

Dammit, this better not be another trap. I walked towards him breathing out deeply through my nose.

"Listen Edward; whether or not I'm your singer doesn't change anything – you're still my enemy. I'm sorry for offending you, but you do kill people…" At least I could try and make it better while setting things straight. I kneeled down infront of him, and the overwhelming urge to touch him came back and I placed my hand on his arm.

As soon as I made contact with him he sprung; sending my sprawling on my back while he jumped on top of me. His smirk grew wider at the sight of my anger and annoyance as he looked me straight in the eyes.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them up beside my head and started sucking and nibbling at my neck again. He pulled my arms above my head and locked both of my wrists in one of his hands and rubbed circles across my bare thigh; damn Alice for putting me in shorts and a strapless top.

He moved his lips away from my collar bone and crashed his lips to mine. The electric shock through my body increased at the contact. I started struggling to get away but he pressed his body harder against mine. My brain was telling me to flip him over and get away from him as quick as possible; my heart wanted him even closer to me, and to never let go.

I found myself kissing him back; in a desperate and hungry attempt to get him closer to me I tried to pull my wrists free. I got my right wrist free and he started to pull away, but I laced my hands through his hair and pulled his face back to mine and then listening to the smarter sided of me; I flipped him over, so that I was laying on top of him and freed my other hand.

With one hand knotted in his hair, I slid the other hand up and down the side of his rib cage and deepened our kiss. I licked the bottom of his lip and then his tongue found mine, his hands started roaming my body, and gripped hard on my ass before he slid one hand up my skirt and laced his fingers under my panties, and it was only then that my brain took control and I quickly rolled off of him.

Making up and excuse on the spot I said, "I hope that satisfies you for a while your highness. Are you happy now?"

"No I'm not. I'll be happy when I can make you mine; in the same way that Jasper is getting Alice right now."

I felt my breathing hitch as he said this; could Alice really be letting Jasper have sex with her? She would let a leach take her virginity? I expanded my shield so I would be able to see into Alice's mind, and sure enough I saw Jasper flipping Alice over so he was hovering over her, both naked, panting and in the middle of a make out session.

My youngest sister is a traitor.

But what about Rose? I opened my shield to her too, only to see her struggling and hitting Emmett who was trying to pin her to the wall.

At least she can still be trusted. Rose needed to be informed of this; I put a physical shield over Rose and I so the boys couldn't get to us...it was like we were in a little bubble.

"Rose, we have a problem. Alice has been taken into the dark side."

"What? Bella what do you mean? She hasn't done anything with Jasper has she?"

I replayed the image I had of Alice and Jasper over in my mind for her; her thoughts followed the same path mine took. Our sister has turned to the dark side.

"Bella, what are we going to do?"

"There isn't really anything we can do Rose. We'll just have to wait until the boys let us see eachother and we'll have to discuss this with her then…but how are things going with the beast?"

"Haha, very funny. I've gotten a few good hits in, but he still has managed to pin me down and kiss me. I almost gave in Bella, this is so hard. He's my enemy, the man I'm supposed to kill, but I'm so attracted to him Bella, it's getting so hard…"

Oh no not her too. Two sisters turned traitor?

"Rose, you're right. He's our enemy. You need to stay strong, and not give in. He will just take advantage of you, and mark you as his!"

"You're right aren't you? They're either only playing us, or have a really bad way of showing love…well at least ours do."

"They are not ours. They never will be, at least not Edward anyway; I refuse!"

"Bella, just give it time. You know as well as I do that we'll probably be her for awhile, so maybe we will fall for them, just like Alice and Jasper. Maybe we can find love and not just be loners for eternity."

It has always been Rose's dream to meet her 'soul mate' and to have children of her own. But slayers cannot have children, they don't age, or physically change in anyway - unless it's to heal a nonlethal injury that is – but when she found out, she was even more desperate to find love.

I just hope Emmett doesn't crush her dreams, if she gets hurt, then I'll personally kill all three of them. At least it would save me from having to have my sisters killed for turning against their own kind.


	5. Important!

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated but I'm stuck, so I am officially looking for a co author if your interested pm me or review and tell me some of your ideas because if you don't this story will probably not be updated until September. Yes I know it sucks but I really have no idea what to do I had a bunch of ideas for the story in my planner but my genius brother threw my planner out so now I'm stuck so if your interested in being the co author for this story pm me or review.

-2cool4school


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its me Nia I just want to say I give full credit to my co author Natalie for this chapter shes putting this story up on her account to. The link for it is .net/s/5268834/1/Slayers_Vs_Royals All I did was edit and add some details I will be writing the next chapter. So yea enjoy shes a really talented writer so I'm sure you will like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Bpov**

"Edward!" I yelled from my 'prison'. If you can even call it that. Gosh I swear if that royal dumb ass doesn't get here in ten seconds I'm gonna rip him the to pieces and burn him then I'm going to burn his ashes!

"Yes my angel" Said a voice in my ear. Instinctively I swung my fist and hit him straight in his royal face. He let out a groan of pain.

"and I'm not, your angel" I told him.

"Oh, But you will be" He said as if it was a fact. He slowly got up and walked towards me, backing me up into the corner of the room. Our faces were inches away. We were staring, well I was more like glaring, at each other.

"Now, what was it you wanted, my angel" He whispered. His cold breath fanning across my face. I swear my mind just got wiped out. He was dazzling me. No I can't let him get to me. I just couldn't. It goes against what I live for.

I shoved against his chest. He wouldn't budge. I brought my knee up and it connected with his man hood.

He doubled over in pain.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way Edward" I spat his name.

"And what would that be, Pet?" I scowled at the name. But I chose to ignore it. I really needed to speak to my sisters.

"I would like to speak to my sisters" I hesitated "In Private"

"I don't know" He pondered

"Please" I trailed on. I batted my and looked up through my eye lashes. A wide smile spread onto his face. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Okay. But you have to do something for me first" Uh-oh. This was not good. I wondered how Rose and Alice were doing. I needed to see them in person like. Now!

"Okay what do you want" I sighed. His smile got bigger. Great! What the hell have I got myself into.

"A kiss" Was he joking! I just stood there mouth gaping at him. I swear my mouth hit the ground. Should I. Shouldn't I. Well I'm going to have to. I sigh in frustration.

"Okay" I sighed. I bent up on my tippy-toes and pecked his lips. I thought I would make it quick. But he had other plans. He deepened the kiss. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. He tasted SO good. I could just keep like this for ever. It felt right. It felt like home. No! ..! What am I saying? This is wrong. .Wrong!

He sucked on my bottom lip. And I moaned into his mouth. Big mistake. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission. No! I wouldn't. I couldn't let him do this. I have to stop this. Why am I not stopping this? That's it I've had enough.

I jumped away from him to the other side of the room. How could I be so careless. I let my guard down for two minutes. And then this. ARGH! This is not happening. I looked up to see a huge crooked smile on his face. I just scowled.

"Stupid Royal Vampire. And His Stupid Self and his big head" I muttered under my breath. He let out a chuckle. He lifted up my chin to make me look at him.

"Oh come on angel, you know you felt something" Yes sure I felt something but I would never admit it to him. It was wrong. It goes against our nature.

"Don't touch me" I sighed and hit away his hand.

"Now will you let me talk to me sisters. Please." I whispered. I had to get away from here. And soon.

"As you wish. My angel" He whispered in my ear.

"Please stop. Stop calling me Angel. I am not your angel!" I was mad now.

"You think just because you royal and a vampire that makes you better than us. You think you can do what you want, say what you and get what you want when ever you want it. NO! Just because you think I'm your stupid singer doesn't mean I'm your property! I belong to no one! And especially not you." I poked him in the chest. I was livid "So don't just think you can kidnap my sisters and I and think that because you have us here against our will and blackmail us, If you thinks that's going to make us like you, or even LOVE YOU! Think again!" I all but screamed in his face. My chest was heaving from all the screaming. I bet every vampire in this building heard me, even my sisters.

He just stood there gaping at me. He was at a loss of words.

"What, no ones ever stand up to your huge egotistical ass? Well let me be the first the first to say. I hope your proud of yourself. Asshole" He stood there staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"I….Bu-…..I" Was all he stammered. I put a smirk on my face. I really was proud of myself. He needed to be taught a lesson. Or at least given a lecture.

"Now open the door and lead me to my sisters" I whispered. He just nodded silently and opened the door. He was acting like such a robot. Gosh get over it you big Vamp.

When he was out side another door he opened it and there sat Rosalie and Alice. When and how did they get here? Gosh, does anyone tell me anything!? Oh well. I turned back to Edward and he was just standing there staring at the wall.

"Bye" I said pushing him out the door and locking it. I let out a huge sigh and went to sit with Rose and Ali. They just sat there staring at me. Great!

"Hey, Guys" I said sitting down on the bed next to Ali Indian style.

"What was all that about?" Rose asked me. I sighed great. I really didn't want to this now.

"Can we do this some other time. Please" I asked doing my best 'puppy-dog pout'.

"Fine now what did you want to talk to us about" Asked Ali she was bouncing on the spot.

I let out a laugh. "As if you don't know already. You stupid future seeing slayer" I laughed. So did Rose. Then she went all serious.

"Seriously. What is this about?" I sighed. Always the patient one. My thoughts were dripping with sarcasm.

"We have to escape here. And soon. Before we get too attached." I said pointing at Alice. She just pouted at me.

"But why should we leave. They look after us and take care of us. I for one am happy here and I think you two should just give them a chance. If they were going to hurt us they would've done it already. Instead they treat us like royalty. Well Jasper does." Alice voiced.

"Care about us! Give them a chance! Alice are you insane! They're our enemies! Not our lovers. All they want is to get into our pants! All Edward does is try to get physical with me! And you think that I would want a relationship like that. And of all the people and things out there you think I would want a relationship with Edward! He's a masochistic, egotistical stuck up, Royal Vampire! Gosh!" I hope he heard that. He needs to know what I think and that he can't just go around and mess with me like that!

"I agree with Bella, Alice. They're our enemies! We shouldn't be getting all close like you are with Jasper. If anything we should be setting them on fire! No having hot, Passionate sex with them! And yes we know about that so don't deny it. Our own sister turned on us! Do you have any idea what that's like." She whispered the last part. Alice sat there looking guilty. We sat there in silence. Not a word or sound was made. Until Alice spoke up.

"Just give them a chance. They're not really bad at all. Just mislead. They're nervous because they found their mates finally and then you go and turn them down. And even you know there is something there you just choose to ignore it because it 'goes against our nature'. Pshh. Well fuck that shit! It's their nature to find their mates and guard them with their lives. What would you do in their position? Huh? Yea exactly. The same thing. So don't sit their and act all Innocent when really what your doing is going against 'our nature'." Alice whispered. Rose and I were at a loss for words. We knew she was right. And she did too.

"Fine" I sighed. "I'll give him a chance but if he trys anything I'm going to set him on fire then I'm going to set his ashes on fire!" I warned knowing he could hear me.

"Diddo" Said Rose. **(A.N – Just so you know, I'm Aussie and my partner in this story is American so Our chapters might have different slang but it still means the same. Diddo is basically meaning 'same'.)**

"Lets just hope they behave themselves" We all nodded in agreement but I think Alice was nodding for Rose and I.

"They can only try" I said.

**

* * *

**

That was awesome right I know review please! at least hmm 5 reviews for this chapter... yea that's it bye

**-2cool4school**


End file.
